Proper Seduction
by suspensegirl
Summary: Blair’s thoughts from when Chuck was finally going after Vanessa at the party to that last seduction scene that we saw in the promo. CB oneshot. ;p This is based entirely off of spoilers for 2x07 & the promo from 2x07


A/N: Hey all! This is infact the first installment from my "breaking point" series. I've decided to re put up all the chapters as separate one shots, just because that's how I did one-shots prior to this one and even though…the first 3 selections are awful similar, well…I just decided to go for it.

This CB oneshot is Blair's thoughts from when Chuck was finally going after Vanessa at the party to that last seduction scene that we saw. ;p This is based entirely off of spoilers for 2x07 and the promo from 2x07…NOTHING ELSE! So, if there is information in here that wouldn't make sense from the episode, it's because I wrote it before the episode aired…so I hope you love it, and PLEASE review! (even if you already reviewed on my 'breaking point' story. ;p) =D

*I OWN NOTHING!!

……………

**Proper Seduction**

It had been nearly an hour since I had last seen him. _"I'm going in for the kill"_ he had said, and it honestly scared me to death. Going in for the kill? Going in for the kill?! He was actually going to go through with it, he was going to sleep with Vanessa. Well, seduce her at least. _Seduce and Destroy_, that's what I had told him to do. And he did it without question, well…there was a little persuading involved, but…I smirked, nothing I couldn't handle.

I sat down on a nearby couch and smoothed out the nonexistant wrinkles is my ruby, velvet dress. _Where is he? It's been too long! Surely he could get the job done in less time than this!_ I slinked back into the couch, trying to still look prim and proper while slouching, not that I was trying that hard. I waited for my phone to vibrate, to ring! Anything! I had never been so paranoid in my entire life! I paused for a moment, a possible realization coming to me…what if he couldn't go through with it? My heart leaped with joy! And for exactly that moment and that moment only I let myself revel in the fact that I wanted Chuck Bass all to myself. But it quickly faded and I forced myself to think that thought was a disgusting one. _Ugh. Chuck Bass. Who wants him?_ I sighed, lost in my own love sick behavior. _I do_.

I had been so incredibly seductive to him all week and hadn't even noticed that it had been the most thrilling time I'd had in such a long while, not since…well, it had been quite thrilling sneaking around with Chuck right after my break up with Nate…and there was quite an excitement from kissing that Basstard himself in the black out, though I convinced myself it was a mistake. It was always a mistake. But this time I was instigating it (not that I wasn't always), this time I was practically begging him to come to me…why? Cause in the back of my head, and perhaps even in the front I knew he would never back down from a challenge. I knew he'd take the bait…because regardless of his cruel words, part of me knew he cared for me…and deeply. _Too bad he couldn't just say those three words. Ugh. I would give everything to be in his arms right now_…a silly smirk spread across my face.

BZZZZ. BZZZZ. BZZZZ.

I snapped out of my thoughts, almost with a squeal and pulled out my cellphone.

_How much time do you need?_

_-C_

My heart quivered at those words and my body was overwhelmed with a heat I never knew existed. I would definitely have to take a shower before this evening unraveled itself. God, he was so hot, even on a cell phone text. I let out a quiet giggle and responded. Knowing the words I left would more than likely leave the same effect on him. Nobody was going to be home tonight and I had bought an especially sexy lingerie set earlier in the week, I had planned on him winning, even if it had to hurt me to know how he did it. I shook my head. I could not still let myself be hurt by him! We weren't even together! And I didn't want us to be. I repeated that last line over and over, I had been doing that for the last century it seemed and yet it still didn't register in my mind and more importantly in my heart. Sure the insults always flew right off my tongue when we were face to face, but if he could only see what I was really thinking and FEELING? Well, he'd have me for sure then. We'd never leave his bed! I was sure of it. Joy lit up my face again, BUT ONLY FOR A MOMENT! Yes, I had contemplated the option not being so horrible. Of all the guys I was supposed to be in love with over the years, he was the only one to turn on my fire so erotically. And I hated it. But I really loved it. I shook my head at my own ridiculous thoughts. I had to say I hated it, you see, because if I admitted to loving it all the time then I would lose control far too much, and Chuck would like that. No, he'd love it.

I threw some water on my face. No, it was not the smartest thing I've ever done and I instantly regretted it afterwards. But nothing could get the thought of Chuck out of my head and it HAD to be done. I was waaaaaay too excited about having sex with Chuck in only a matter of minutes. I giggled again. GAH! I have GOT to get a hold of myself. This is ridiculous. I stepped out of the elevator in my penthouse. In case you didn't realize, I had gotten my limo to drive me home once leaving the party where I had so briefly spoken to the love of my life. cough cough I mean, Chuck….Basstard. I smiled again. God, I loved that name. I shook my head. I had been shaking it so many times, but it seemed the only thing to remove me from my temporary insanity. I did not love this man, I didn't even like him! I hated him! Did I just call him a man?! I swear I was hyperventilating in my brain or something. This could not be good.

Well, anyways, I scampered up to my bedroom and found the lingerie lying perfectly stunning from the closet door. I quickly went into the bathroom and showered. I perfected every part of my being until even I could not resist myself when I walked past the mirror. I straightened my hair to its utmost perfection. The lingerie looked amazing on me, like it was made for my body and mine alone…and the only one who would be touching this body tonight would be Chuck Bass. Chills ran down my spine. It was utterly ridiculous. I didn't even want to think that in the morning I would have to go back to hating him since he hadn't said those three words that I so desperately wanted to hear. If Chuck Bass,notorious womanizer of the UES, admitted to being in love with me, then there was nothing I couldn't accomplish. Not that it was a game, though for the two of us it always seemed to be. I flipped my hair casually over my shoulder, when I realized something was missing. _Candles._

I pulled out what must've been ten candles from the top drawer of my night stand and set them scattered all across my room. I lit them and stood back gazing across the masterpiece I had created. Perfect. But the nerves crept over me. It was strange. I had never been really that nervous before having sex with Chuck Bass, even the first time I had been so into the moment and had accepted this sudden trust feeling with him that it had hardly occurred to me. But I hadn't slept with him and so long and my body ached for his touch. The makeout during the blackout made me scream inside….and all I could do from completely losing it was moan into his mouth and grab onto his vest fiercely, hoping to God Almighty I didn't rip it off in the process, though of course the intent was that I would do so eventually. If only stupid Marcus didn't walk in on us….haha, I can't believe I'm insulting him now, but god knows he deserves it. I mean, sleeping with his stepmom…talk about gross and DISGUSTING beyond all reason. No wonder she never approved of his girlfriends, she wanted him all to herself! I shook my head, yes, for the hundredth time, but stopped the wave of my hair when I heard footsteps. He was here.

……………………

He was so silent, but I could always tell…if I really tried to, when he was coming. Something about the chill going up my spine and the warmth suddenly radiating to my cheeks. Goodness knows my breathing had quickened. If I hadn't been sitting comfortably on my bed, I might've passed out right there! The door opened and I turned my head. I didn't even hear it open, but I knew it had. He shut the door behind him, quietly. Our gazes were glued to each other and even though you couldn't tell it by looking at me, I was dying to have him all over me. I knew it was only a matter of time and perhaps that realization made me crave him even more. Sometimes I still wish I had a fake boyfriend that he could steal me away from. It was so incredibly exciting. Maybe we could go back in time and I could reject Marcus instead. Of course though that would ruin my repuation and I am SO done with that. Now that Serena and I are friends again, I--he was walking closer.

"I want to raise the stakes," he said, so huskily I could hardly breathe.

"Is the job done?" I asked, in as seductive a voice as I could manage.

He smirked.

My eyes danced wildly, but I remained in control. I was giving him a reward. This meant nothing to me. Or it wouldn't in the morning. _Ha!_ It would though, and it was silly to deny myself that pleasure of knowing, but…for now I had to, or my act would fall through for sure.

"I lost, you won," I said.

His eyes became so serious, like there was something behind them besides the need for sex. It was a strange thing to me, because even at the party earlier in the ear when he had seemed so desperate for me he had claimed all he needed was one time. That was not the desire I saw in his eyes now though.

He slid off his jacket, and my breath caught in my throat. I tried so hard for it not too, but I couldn't help myself. He was hot as hell, and he was all mine, at least for tonight. I gulped as he crawled over me and I slid onto my back completely. His face was mere inches from night and it pained me for him not to get started already!

"I don't want this," he said, as huskily as before, but with his eyes never leaving my own.

To avoid crying, I almost burst into laughter. "Are you kidding?" I asked, in that seductive girly voice I had acquired this week, only when around him naturally.

"Three Words. Eight Letters," he said. I could tell he wanted to pull away so we could talk, but the pressure his body had on me did NOT give way. He wasn't going to leave, even if he wanted to.

My eyes bulged at the statement. Was he going to give it to me? Did he want me to give it to—NO! I couldn't there was no way I cou—

"You wanted me to say it to you, but can you say it to me?"

My breath caught in my throat. Again. Did he always have to be thinking what I was? Really? I saw him gulping and nervously perhaps? This must've been what I looked like when I had asked it of him at the White Party.

"We had a deal," I forced out. "But if you don't want your prize, then by all means, leave." I couldn't believe it. Why did I say that? I didn't want him to leave! I had been dying for this all day! I had spent a ridiculous amount of time getting ready, preparing, and a week ahead of time at that!

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"This is not about you and me," I whispered. I wanted to look away from him, but I couldn't…and I wasn't going to cry. It didn't matter if I was dying inside, screaming at myself to stop all the words from pouring out and killing the both of us as we lay eager to devour each other and cease the hurt that had enveloped us in a matter of weeks. "This is about our deal," I said again.

He exhaled and I felt his breath on my face. God, how it consumed me. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt him slowly climb off of me. He went to grab his jacket and turned to face me. I was sitting up now, confused and extremely disappoinetd. "If that's the case, then I lost," he told me. "I couldn't go through with it."

I widened my eyes at him as my mouth hung open. I was literally half tempted to throw a flaming candle at his face! What does he mean he couldn't go through with it?! He couldn't go through with it?! HE'S CHUCK BASS!! Since when can't he go through with sex?! The man lives and breathes the act! He's the most intelligent whore I've ever met! And I love him! Whoa. Pause. I. Love. Him.

Was he gone? I couldn't tell at first. I had gotten caught up in my thoughts….AGAIN. No, he was still standing there. What was he doing? Oh, staring at me. Waiting for me to speak. To do something. To keep him here? He didn't want to go. I looked at him in awe, but quickly replaced it with determination. "What do you mean you couldn't go through with it?"

He sighed. "Well, she won't be bothering you anymore. And there will be no blackmail, so you can thank me for that."

I leaned back. Maybe he wasn't so far from leaving after all.

"But I couldn't seduce her."

My eyebrows raised. "Oh really?" I asked leaning back. I could feel the sweat dribbling down my back and I hated it, I hated that he so turned me on just be being in the same room, by lying on top of me for less than five minutes. I had been soft and dry! And now? There was definite stickiness that would soon land on my pillows. Ugh. But it would remind me of him. I smiled.

"What?" he asked, almost in a mean way.

I snapped back and focused on him. I HAD to stop thinking about him when he was right there in the room with me. I had to wait until AFTER he left, which he apparently was planning on doing very soon. Ugh. I just wanted to scream, 'HAVE SEX WITH ME!' but maybe that was a bit much.

"Nothing," I retorted, with an evil glare.

He nodded, annoyed and stepped towards me, laying his jacket down by the side of my bed. "I want more than this, Blair."

I started breathing heavily again.

"I want all of you," he said.

He put his arms firmly on the pillow behind me and leaned in so we were just inches from touching lips. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I'm telling you! He sucked the very air out of me!

After many long moments of the seduction his breath was clearly causing, I gulped again and spoke. "We had a deal."

….

We remained frozen for awhile and finally, reluctantly he pulled away. I was grateful—because I could breathe again, but believe me that was the only reason. If being that close to him killed me then I didn't want to be alive.

He went to his jacket and started putting it on. I wanted to do something, say something, anything to make him stay for the night! Just for the night! Couldn't he stay just for one night?! Then we could go back to hating each other in the morning! It would be fine! And it sounded perfectly logical in MY head. Why didn't it in his? Ugh.

Finally it came to me. "Have sex with me," I said, getting up from my bed. I was quoting him of course. And I began to walk over slowly, seductively towards him.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Just once, that's all I need," I said, letting my delicate fingers fall around his neck and shoulders. I stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear, "That's what you said." I paused. I waited. I could tell…I was getting to him. His breathing quickened. "Now here's your chance," I said.

He remained still and brought his mouth to my ear. "No," he whispered, and then took my arms off of his shoulders, more gently than I'd ever thought possible.

My eyebrows furrowed as he moved away from me and finished getting into his jacket. Pain was in his eyes. I could see it. He didn't want to leave. I could tell by the way he'd been looking at me all night. I looked away and to my bed. I saw the candles everywhere. What a waste.

"Blair," he spoke.

And I knew it was going to be the last thing he said before leaving. I looked up sadly, questioning him with my eyes. I tried not to show it, but once again he had rubbed off on me. He was at the door and I could see from his grip on it that it was taking all that was in him to walk away, to leave his reveling beauty alone in her room.

"I lied. Once would never be enough."

……….

My mouth dropped and I felt a sore hole making its home in my stomach as he closed the door. What was he doing to me? Was this playing hard to get? Was this what I did to him?! After a much deserved abandonment naturally. I was trying to justify it all but none of it made sense. I heard the elevator ding and knew he was officially gone and out of my life. For only a few words? A few words that I had wanted, that he wanted, that THAT…ah!! I blew out the candle on my nightstand and threw it fiercely across the room. Who cared if there were wax stains in the morning. I was SO mad! Why couldn't I be a one-night stand? WHY NOT?! Hyperventilating consumed me as I continued to tear my room apart, leaving my own dissheveled self crying on what would have been an amazingly soiled bed. I huffed and puffed until there was no air left in me and was left gasping for more. Oh how I wanted HIM to suck the life out of me! I was so SICK of sucking it out myself.

I lay pouting on the floor, I had fallen there on what I would have liked to call a mistake…it was anything but. I sniffled and grabbed a tissue to wipe my nose…2….3….4! Probably more, who knows. The box would be empty by morning.

"Three words, eight letters," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Somehow it still managed to retain its straightened quality.

My head fell onto the side of the bed. "I love you."

I whispered it into the darkness, hoping he would hear it, knowing he wouldn't, maybe HOPING he wouldn't too! I shook my head, but it was for the final time. I couldn't live without him. I couldn't keep running this race. I loved the games we played, but enough was enough. I wiped my tears away, and pulled out my notebook from its tattered spot beneath my dresser.

"New game plan," I huffed. I puffed. I shivered in my skimpy outfit. I flipped through the pages rapidly, hoping to feel inspired when I came to the correct page, which would obviously show itself to me by way of glowing lights of some sort.

Nothing was illuminated. I tossed it across the room and grabbed some PJs. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it in a little bit warmer fashion. I changed my clothes, lying the lingerie in its proper place and scampered back to my bed. Then, an idea hit me. Chuck had chased me for awhile before he had so awfully given up. If he had nearly seduced me and we were so very alike, even I had to admit now, then what was there from stopping me?! I'm Blair Waldorf after all. It can't be that hard. Another giggle escaped me. Yes, it had been several hours, but I was still capable of laughter.

I crawled beneath the covers and hit the light switch off. I snuggled warmly with my hands enveloping the space beneath my pillow. "Chuck Bass…" I smiled, drifting off to sleep, "I'm going to seduce you."

…..

A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!


End file.
